militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
58th Fighter Squadron
The 58th Fighter Squadron (58 FS) is part of the 33d Fighter Wing, a joint graduate flying and maintenance training wing for the F-35A, B, and C, organized under Air Education and Training Command's 19th Air Force, at Eglin Air Force Base, Florida. Its mission is to train Air Force operators and maintainers of the F-35 Lightning II. History Activated as the 58th Pursuit Squadron (part of the 33d Pursuit Group) stationed at Mitchel Field, New York, the squadron was charged with the ongoing mission of aerial defense of the United States. When the United States entered World War II, the 58th took an active role in the war effort by participating in several operations during a three year overseas tour. These operations include the invasion of Morocco in November 1942, combat operations in the Mediterranean Theater from November 1942 to February 1944, and operations in the China-Burma-India campaign, April 1944 to August 1945. During the operations in the Mediterranean Theater, the 58th earned the nickname "Gorillas" for the guerrilla warfare-like techniques it utilized. While operating in the various theaters, the 58th flew the P-40 Warhawk, P-47 Thunderbolt, and P-38 Lightning. As a result of its superior performance, the 58th received the Distinguished Unit Citation for combat operations conducted in central Tunisia.58 FS Fact Sheet After its service in World War II, the 58th saw a period of activation and inactivation at various Air Force installations flying both the F-84 Thunderstreak and F-94 Starfire. This fluctuation of activity leveled out when the 58th, part of the re-designated 33d Tactical Fighter Wing was assigned to Eglin Air Force Base, Florida and began flying the F-4 Phantom II. In 1972, the 58th was deployed to Udorn Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand under what was known as the "Summer Help Program." During this period, the 58th was credited as the first temporary duty unit to down an enemy aircraft. On 2 June 1972, Major Philip W. Handley and Lieutenant John J. Smallwood shot down a MiG-19 with a 300 round burst from their M-61A Vulcan Cannon, disproving the perception that American aircrews had lost their dogfighting skills. Smallwood was later shot down and to this day remains listed as missing in action. Just over two months later on 12 August 1972, another 58th fighter was credited with a kill after shooting down a MiG-21 with an AIM-7 Sparrow, a radar guided missile. This second kill was the last credited to the 58th during its six-month rotation in Southeast Asia. In 1979, the 58th Fighter Squadron became the first squadron in the 33d Tactical Fighter Wing to receive the F-15 Eagle. The 58th proved the war fighting capability of the F-15 during its deployment to Germany for exercise Coronet Eagle. During the exercise, the 58th utilized 18 F-15s to fly 1001 sorties in less than three weeks. The unit repeated this deployment in 1982 utilizing 24 F-15s making it the first full F-15 deployment in history. Ten years later, the 58th participated in Operation Just Cause where forces successfully removed Panamanian dictator Manuel Noriega from power in Panama. The 58th was once again called upon in August 1990 when Saddam Hussein invaded Kuwait. Twenty-four F-15s under the command of Colonel Rick Parsons departed Eglin Air Force Base for King Faisal Air Base, Saudi Arabia as part of the build up of coalition forces in Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm. In the early morning hours of 17 January 1991, Operation Desert Storm commenced. Captain John J.B. Kelk claimed the first aerial victory by downing the first MiG-29. As the war progressed, the 58th flew 1,689 combat sorties and destroyed 15 other enemy aircraft. During the course of the war, the 58th accomplished feats that no other coalition member matched including: the most air-to-air kills, the most double kills, and the most sorties and hours flown by any F-15 unit in theater. The 58th also destroyed the most MiG-29s (a total of five) and had the only wing commander who had an air-to-air victory. Some recent accomplishments of the 58th include: the first fighter squadron to bring the AIM-120 Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile (AMRAAM) into full operation, numerous rotations to the Saudi Arabian theater supporting Operation Southern Watch by patrolling the no-fly zone, and participation in Operation Uphold Democracy where the United States helped bring control back to Haiti. On 25 June 1996, one day before their departure for a scheduled rotation as part of Operation Southern Watch, a terrorist bomb ripped through the Khobar Towers complex that housed squadron personnel. Nineteen U.S. personnel were killed, twelve of which were members of the 33d Fighter Wing. The 58th Fighter Squadron operated the F-15 Eagle to support the various combatant commanders by providing air superiority on call until September 2009 and then became DoD's first F-35 Lightning II training squadron on 1 Oct. 2009.33 FW Fact Sheet with seven officers and one enlisted airman. Its first F-35A is expected to arrive in the fall of 2010.F-35 pilot training on track despite problems, NavyTimes, 5 April 2010. Retrieved: 5 April 2010. Operations *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Just Cause *Operation Desert Shield *Operation Desert Storm *Operation Southern Watch *Operation Uphold Democracy *Operation Iraqi Freedom Lineage * Constituted as 58th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 Nov 1940 : Activated on 15 Jan 1941 : Re-designated as: 58th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Re-designated as: 58th Fighter Squadron, Two Engine, on 8 Feb 1945 : Inactivated on 8 Dec 1945 * Re-designated as 58th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 17 Jul 1946 : Activated on 20 Aug 1946 : Re-designated as: 58th Fighter Squadron, Jet, on 14 Jun 1948 : Re-designated as: 58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 20 Jan 1950 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 Dec 1960 * Re-designated as: 58th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 16 Mar 1970 : Activated on 1 Sep 1970 : Re-designated as: 58th Fighter Squadron on 1 Nov 1991. Assignments *33d Fighter Group (1941–1945) *33d Fighter-Interceptor Group (1946–1952) * 4707th Air Defense Wing (1952–1953) * 564th Air Defense Group (1953–1955) *33d Fighter Group (1955–1957) * 4735th Air Defense Group (1957–1959) *34th Air Division (1959–1960) * Albuquerque Air Defense Sector (1960) * Oklahoma City Air Defense Sector (1960) *33d Fighter Wing (1970–present) **Attached: 432d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing (29 April – 14 October 1972) **Attached: 8th Tactical Fighter Wing (8 June – 14 September 1973) Bases stationed *Mitchel Field, New York (1941) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (1941–1942) *Norfolk, Virginia (1942) *Langley Field, Virginia (1942) * Port Lyautey Airfield, French Morocco (1942) * Thelepte Airfield, Tunisia (1942–1943) * Telergma Airfield, Algeria (1943) * Berteaux Airfield, Algeria (1943) * Ebba Ksour Airfield, Tunisia (1943) * Menzel Temime Airfield, Tunisia (1943) *Pantelleria (1943) *Licata, Sicily (1943) *Paestum, Italy (1943) *Santa Maria, Italy (1943–1944) *Cercola, Italy (1944) *Karachi, India (1944) *Pungchacheng, China (1944) *Moran, India (1944) *Sahmaw, India (1944–1945) *Dudhkundi, India (1945) *Camp Shanks, New York (1945) *Neubiberg Air Base, Germany (1946–1947) *Bad Kissingen, Germany (1947) *Andrews Field, Maryland (1947) *Walker Air Force Base, New Mexico (1947–1948) *Otis Air Force Base, Massachusetts (1948–1959) *Walker Air Force Base, New Mexico (1959–1960) *Eglin Air Force Base, Florida (1970–present) **Deployed: Udorn Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (29 April – 18 October 1972) **Deployed: Udorn Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (1 June – 14 September 1973) **Deployed: Tabuk, Saudi Arabia (28 August 1990 – 12 April 1991) Aircraft *P-39 Airacobra (1941) *P-40 Warhawk (1941–1944) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1945) *P-38 Lightning (1944–1945) *P-51 Mustang (1946–1949) *F-84 Thunderjet (1948–1950) *F-86A Sabre (1950–1952) *F-94B Starfire (1952–1953) *F-94C Starfire (1953–1955) *F-89D Scorpion (1955–1960) *F-4 Phantom II (1970–1979) *F-15 Eagle (1979–2009) *F-35 Lightning II (2011.05.11 – onwards) See also Cesar Rodriguez References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). *USAF 58th Fighter Squadron History *58th Fighter Squadron Fact Sheet 1979-2009 058 Category:Military units and formations in Florida